Terror at the Rowling Residence
by Princess Slytherin
Summary: hey! This is the first ever fic i wrote :) i hope you like it, i worked hard on it! plz, R/R and you might get another chapter! (so far there are three)
1. Terror At The Rowling Residence

****

Terror at the Rowling Residence 

__

A/N Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic and I am pretty sure it has been done before. Oh well!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, Nada, Zilch... Although I wish I did!..... Queen J.K Rowling owns it all... As a matter of fact she owns herself too! OH I do own something! THE PLOT!!! It probably sucks tho! DON"T SUE!

Well On with the Story-

It was the morning of the 31st of July 1997 and Joanna Katheen Rowling was sitting at home at her table warring about what to write next in her book, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. She had writer's block so she decided to summon some of her characters to help her with the next chapter...

J.K- *Clicks Fingers* 

All of a sudden Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, Seamus and Neville 

Harry- *Sarcastically* OH Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!!!

Hermione- HARRY!!! Have some manners! At least you are away from the Dursleys!

Seamus and Neville- *Whimpering* y-y-y-you-k-k-know-w-w-who!!!! ARGGGGGGGGGG!

J.K- Seamus, Neville! Calm down! I will make sure he won't hurt anyone, well I will try anyway!

*Seamus and Neville dive under the table and scream in unison* 'WE AREN'T COMING OUT 

AND YOU CANT MAKE US!!!'

J.K- *Sighs* Oh well! Ron, are you ok???

Ron- *Muffled* Uh-Huh... YUM butterscotch pudding flavour!!! YUM!

J.K- Ok Can we get on with it?

Everyone accept Seamus and Neville who are still under the table and Hermione who says it 

with more enthusiasm- OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK.............

J.K Well I have writers block on this chapter... so far I have 'Harry, Hermione and Ron all walk onto the Hogwarts express....' any ideas??

Hermione- How About-

Ron- YUM!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!

Voldemort- Are those bertie botts every flavour beans you are eating there Weasley?

Ron- Yeah, So?

Voldemort- May I have one?

Ron- Uhhhhh...... Ummmmm..... Yeah I suppose

*Ron hands Voldemort an Every flavour bean*

Voldemort- BLEARGGGGGGGGGG!!!! EARWAX!! YOU GIVE ME, LORD VOLDEMORT *Ron 

shudders* DO YOU WANT TO BEAR MY WRATH???

Ron- No...

Voldemort- WELL YOU SHALL BEAR IT ANYWAY!!!

*Ron Runs out of the room*

J.K- Oh Dear!!

Voldemort- YOU SHALL ALL BEAR MY WRATH!

*Everybody runs out of the room accept J.K*

J.K- Great! Just Great! Writers block and nutty characters running around my house like 

Lunatics * *Clicks Fingers** That's Better!!!

Voldemort- HEY! LET ME DOWN!!! I SAY LET ME DOWN!

Hermione, Harry and Ron- *Muffled* Untie Us Please Miss Rowling! PLEASE???

J.K- Hey where is Seamus and Neville? 

Ron- They are still under the table!!!

Seamus- Oh Gee thanks Ron!!! if you hadn't told YOU would be untied now!

J.K- *Clicks Fingers* Now that is better!

*Voldemort is hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling, Ron, Harry and Hermione are all tied up and gagged in the corner and Seamus and Neville were tied up and gagged in another corner*

J.K- Now I will untie you and click you back to where you came from if you promise to behave

Everyone- *nods* Yes Miss Rowling!

J.K- *Clicks fingers and everybody is untied and clicks again and everyone had disappeared*

AHH that's better! Now back to the book.... I am going to take a break.... And get myself a nice big bowl of spaghetti! (A/N don't ask where the spaghetti idea came from!)

THE END

A/N I hope you like it, this is the first fan fiction I ever wrote J 

OK THIS IS THE REAL END

__

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, Nada, Zilch... Although I wish I did!..... Queen J.K Rowling owns it all... As a matter of fact she owns herself too! OH I do own something! THE PLOT!!! it probably sucks tho!

OK I AM SERIOUS NOW! I AM GOING TO SAVE THIS AND IT WILL BE THE REAL END!


	2. Hey! Das Ist Mein Spaghetti!

****

TERROR AT THE ROWLING RESIDENCE PART 2!

Hey das ist Mein Spaghetti!

A/N this is the second chapter to Terror At The Rowling Residence.. I hope you like it! 

Disclaimer- I don't own Anything, Nada, Zilch, So I guess I will have to live with that.... OH I OWN THE PLOT... J.K Owns the rest and herself!

J.K has just finished cooking her spaghetti and Just as she was about to eat it the phone rang (A/N when she clicks her fingers some Harry Potter characters appear and disappear by her side!)

Phone- BRINGGGGGGGGGGG, BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

J.K- *clicks fingers by mistake* DARN! And I was really looking forward to my spaghetti too!

*As J.K Runs to the phone (A/N it wasn't cordless) Voldemort and Draco Malfoy fall through the roof*

Voldemort- AW CRAP! Here two times in the same day! THAT REALLY SUCKS!

Draco- Hey, Voldie My man, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!

Voldemort- We are in Joanne Katheen Rowling's House You Git!

Draco *muttering* your beginning to sound like Weasley.....

Voldemort- WHAT WAS THAT MALFOY???

Draco- Nothing, Nothing at all

Voldemort- I know you said something

Draco- I SAID NOTHING GODDAMIT!!!

Voldemort- DO YOU WISH TO BEAR MY WRATH???

Voldemort's little voice in his head- You cant kill a KICK ASS death eater

Voldemort's Thoughts- Oh yes.. Right....

Draco- No I don't.....

* There was a long pause and J.K Could be heard chatting away*

Draco- Hey Voldie, Look... SPAGHETTI!!!

Voldemort- Yum I love spaghetti! I haven't had any in a very long time!

*Voldemort waves his want and 2 forks and 2 spoons appear*

Voldemort- Dig in Draccy boy!

Draco- Sure Thing!!!

* Voldemort and Draco start eating all of J.K's Spaghetti*

Voldie- YUM!!! *squeals* This is GREAT!

Draco- Yeah! But it needs some parmesan!

Voldie- Yeah and some salt! *waves his want and a salt shaker and some parmesan cheese arrive*

*within 10 minutes all the spaghetti was gone*

Voldie- Oh that was FANTASTIC! it really hit the spot don't you think draccy?

Draco- *BELCH* Oh yep! Definitely

*J.K Hangs up the phone and walks back into the dining room to eat her spaghetti*

(A/N This aint gonna be pretty!)

J.K God that woman can yabber on.... ARGGGGH! Hey! Das ist mein spaghetti! Hey! I cant speak german! Oh well!! How dare you!!!!!!!!!!

Voldemort and Draco- We didn't Eat your spaghetti!

J.K- You didn't Eh? THEN WHY IS THERE TOMATO SAUSE MARKS AROUND YOUR FACE???

Voldie and Draccy- *Gulp*

J.K- DIE YOU EVIL BEINGS DIE!!!!

*J.K Starts chasing Voldie and Draccy around the dining room*

Voldemort- NO THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!! I THOUGHT I WAS THE SUPERIOR ONE!

J.K- Hey it is MY IMAGINATION that thought all of your "Evil" Stuff up so technically you are both LITTLE WIMPS!!!

Voldemort and Draco- ARGGGGGG RUN!!!!!!!!

*J.K Stops in her tracks and realises that she can just click them away*

J.K- *CLICK* .::Sigh::. That is better!! Oh but what about my spaghetti! I will just have to cook some more then! Oh well!

THE END

A/N so did u like it??? review, Review, REVIEW!!!

There will be a 3rd chapter but that might have to wait until after I get back from camp!

Cya!

THIS IS THE REAL END I SWEAR!!!!!!

Bubai!

I SAID IT WAS THE END AND IT IS THE END SO STOP INTERUPTING ME STOOPID BRAIN!!!

OK NOW THIS IS THE END! CYA!


End file.
